Second genration
by personlikeme269
Summary: Meet the new Nexo Knights. Will the book of monsters Re- Awaken Monstrux ? Will The knight be able to stop them? Will Snow find her father? With athle eat all the food? ("ATHLE STOP EATING ALL THE SUSHI") read the adventures of Morris Morrington, Snow fox, Lance (jr) Richmen Athle... and Mason Halbert Too find out *cough cough* so chessy *cough cougj


"Out of thousands from the knights academe only 5 will graduate!" Said the news castor cassie."Yes cassie and the 179 gradations graduates are!" said the 2 news castor connor. Coming in first we have Lance jr richmen! A full born charmer, he doesn't need to practice he's just that good!" " Yes now that show true signs from his father lance a retired knight." cassie mentions " Next up we have morris Mornington a natural born leader, He alway practice and making him the top of his class and the top of the school." said cassie "Now this was expected for his father is clay." "op and here's snow fox , a techno geek the master of the bow." says connor " she's a perfect match of father aaron who has perished in battle." The news castors have a quick moment of silence for aaron but then get back to talking."Anyways we also have mason halbert the king and queen's son can he go we will find out." said connor " i think the king would rather see him in a good looking suit then in a suit of look there's big bad athle the monster of the group, the master of the axe the offspring of axel." Said Cassie

"Mom can i please graduate with my friends?" whimpers mason.

"Well mason being a knight is very dangerous you can die in battle just like aaron-" he gets cut off by queen macey whispers " honey don't mention the name"

she points across the room to snow talking with morris ."Oh yah right i don't think you should sweetie but-" he gets cut off again by queen macy saying "Yes you can!" the queen exclaims.

" thanks mom " he yells running to talk to lance jr and athle.

After a few minutes morris and snow come over to mason, lance jr and Athle ." I think that we should all show certain moves Lance do-"

morris gets cut off by lance jr" Nah we don't need a plan I've got this."

Morris was about to protest when they hear his cue to go out."Isn't that your cue Morris?"

Questions mason. He didn't get answer because morris was already on the field." Are you guys a-afraid?"

Whimpers Athle "Fear haha fears nothing!" Exclamations snow ."Aren't you a afraid you'll never see your dad snow?"Lance jr says.

snow goes silent and looks down at her hover board it had been her dad's before her.

"Lance what do tell you about bring that up" whispered mason .They group hear trumpets go off in the distance." That's my cue"Exclaims Lance jr running off.

snow flies off on her hover board to practice turning on her hover acts like nothing happened mason thinks

"hey athle?" mason glances over to see athle stuffing his face in food. Never mind he thinks They all hear trumpets they noise makes snow fall off her hoverboard and land on her back.

" Jeez i'm really burning down the house!"one of her favorite songs burning down the house by talking heads it old 101 years ago to be exact runs off to make an entrance.

Mason was scared morris could tell. He threw a look to lance jr but he was waving to his fan's. Mason walked out to be greeted by a big mech. Morris clenched his was one of the newest members he wasn't as high skilled as the tries his mace at the mec sending it flying like a frightened bird. Mason grabs his mace back but the mec gets back up. He slams at it with full force and the head comes off. Morris breaths a sigh of relief. "What were you worried about me?"

'pfft no why would i never." morris says sounding very unconvincing "whatever you say."mason said looking walks out and sees the big punching a bag. He smashes his axe on the ground and it slices in half. Athle walks over to ,mason, lance jr and morris .snow comes flying out on her shield "woo hoo."

Shooting down the robots that are targets " yahhh".

She flies over to the group and jumps off but falls down like normal.

morris helps her up saying " you gotta get better at that." " Yeah i know i seem to be thunderstruck." They all turn around And the area there standing lifts up.

"Citizens I pronounce the graduates from the Knights academy !" 5 robots come out holding shields "The Knights will get a shield bearing there family crest."The robots spread out and hand the Knights there glances over at his sister Elizabeth she did look mad at me she had always wanted to be a knight but she's too young to turns around having his shield so does lance jr, athle, and morris but snow flying on hers" woo hoo who knew that a shield makes a great hover shield." she said ecstatically.

"stop being so disrespectful to your shield snow ." said morris almost trying to scold her" your just mad that your shield doesn't fly like mine." she spits back.

snow turns around and tries to look mad at him but that's pretty hard so she just turns forward all the sudden the power goes falls out of her hover shield.

"snow!" mason yells"are you okay are you hurt!" there was some muffled whispers not one of them could hear.

"I'm fine Mason, I could barely hear you over all the screaming." She was right all the people in the stands were completely freaking out."We will go find out what happened you just stay there okay." athle yells to her.

"Okay got it-what's that?" she yelled back the last part got a little muffled. They hear footsteps in the distance.

"Okay we're coming" morris yells as he jumps off the ped told he was on. Athle shrugs and they all jump down to the floor of the arena.

"Come on guys!" snow yells right down the hall. The quad runs to follow her.

"i saw a person run to the library." she said

" why is that so important for all we know-" lance jr starts

"She was in a dress mason it looked like your sister." mason starts running full speed as if he's the flash to the library.

"Wow morris for once all that training you made us do is paying off." athle spits out with multiple heavy breaths in the middle.

"What did i tell you a knight should always be in good shape." he said back still with multiple heavy breaths in the middle.

"I wish the power wasn't out right now." snow complained

"This is good it got you off your hover board ." said morris .snow glares at him making him shut makes a pit stop tacking the knights off guard and nearly running into there was Elizabeth standing there with a book with some face on it."The book of monsters?" whispered athle." Guess whos back!" he says


End file.
